


Tricot pour un monstre

by Sunflower_Prescott



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bad Humor, Fluff, Horrance, Humor, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, weird pet
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 16:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflower_Prescott/pseuds/Sunflower_Prescott
Summary: Klaus venait d'entrer dans la chambre de Ben comme une furie, déballant tout le contenu d'un sac sur son lit. Dedans ? Seulement des affaires de tricots.Ben/Klaus.





	Tricot pour un monstre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tooran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooran/gifts).



> Ok, je tiens à dire que c'est vraiment de la merde, lisez quand même si vous avez rien d'autre à faire hein, mais des fois je me demande pourquoi j'écris, pourquoi je fais pas autre chose de ma vie ? Genre commencer un élevage de tourterelles sauvages en Amazonie, vous voyez ? Bref, Enjoie !

Klaus venait de vider l'entierté d'un sac sur le lit de Ben. Ce dernier, allongé en train de lire un livre quelconque qui ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça, l'avait regardé entrer dans sa chambre comme une furie, puis étaler un bazar d'aiguilles à tricoter et de laines aux couleurs plus improbables les unes que les autres autour de lui.

"T'as vraiment pas l'impression de me déranger là ?", avait-il alors dit en poussant une pelote qui avait roulée jusqu'à lui. 

Mais Klaus ne l'écoutait pas et venait de laisser tomber son cul sur le sol, le nez collé dans un bouquin sur le tricot.

"Klaus ?", l'interrogea-t-il "Est-ce que c'est vraiment utile de vider tes achats compulsifs sur mon lit ?"

Mais encore une fois, numéro quatre ne sembla pas payer attention aux paroles de son frère, jusqu’à ce qu’il referme abruptement son livre sur le tricot et qu’il ne se relève dans un geste théâtral qui ne servait pas à grand-chose dans cette situation.

"Tu vois, Ben, je me suis dis que, dans la dimension qui s'ouvre dans ta poitrine là, il devait faire vachement froid..."

"Tu veux tricoter un bonnet au monstre ?", le coupa-t-il.

"Non, pas un bonnet, des gants ! Enfin, pas vraiment des gants parce que c'est juste un tentacule et ça a pas de doigts mais..."

"Depuis quand tu sais tricoter ?", le coupa encore Ben. 

Klaus sembla réfléchir, puis lui montra le bouquin, l'air fier.

"En fait, je sais pas encore ! Enfin une vieille fantôme avec le visage à moitié arrachée avait essayé de m'apprendre une fois mais, ça me répugnait un peu, si tu vois ce que je veux dire..." répondit-il en montrant la moitié de son visage avec une moue dégoûtée. 

Ben secoua la tête et se replongea dans son livre, de toute manière quand Klaus avait décidé de faire quelque chose il le faisait, que le monde entier soit contre lui ou non. Comme la fois où tout le monde lui avait dit qu’aller voir Reginald Hargreeves habillé des talons de Grace et d'une jupe d'Allison tout en paradant autour de lui n'était pas une bonne idée, et qu'il avait tout de même eut l'air étonné de se faire punir. Même s'il était vrai que le visage de leur père en voyant son numéro quatre complètement défoncé dans cet accoutrement avait été très drôle après réflexion.

"Rah, putain d'aiguille, pourquoi tu marches pas ?!"

Ben releva la tête de son livre, qu'il ferma et posa à côté de lui, jugeant que regarder Klaus galérer avec son tricot était bien plus intéressant finalement. 

Cela dura un moment, Klaus, assit sur le sol, de la laine partout autour de lui, jurant et tentant désespérément de tricoter ses gants pour tentacules, et Ben, allongé sur son lit, le fixant avec amusement. Puis, Klaus avait fini par se lever, sans avoir réussi à ne créer quoique ce soit, se jetant sur le lit avec un grand sourire.

"Tu peux le laisser sortir, s'il te plaît mon frère préféré ?", avait-il alors demandé d'une voix mielleuse.

Ben avait relevé son t-shirt, un tentacule sortant pour se poser aussitôt sur la tête de Klaus, qui le caressa, puis commença à enrouler plusieurs fils de laine autour de lui.

"Voilà, t'es tout beau comme ça mon numéro huit !"

Le dénommé numéro huit, et c'était bel et bien Klaus qui avait décidé que la créature Eldritch du corps de Ben devait avoir un nom, sembla danser un peu de bonheur et se reposa sur la tête de Klaus pour le remercier. Enfin du moins c'était ce que Ben en déduisait... 

"Bon, c'est bon, vous avez fini votre rencard ?" se moqua-t-il.

"On est jaloux Benny ?" demanda Klaus en se rapprochant dudit Benny pour l'embrasser doucement.

"Oh oui, très !"

Un autre baiser, puis Ben avait reprit son livre, laissant Klaus enrouler toujours plus de fils de laine autour du tentacule qui sortait joyeusement de sa poitrine. Tout allait alors pour le mieux, Ben lisait, Klaus était occupé et donc ne faisait rien de dangereux pour sa vie ou celle des autres, et numéro huit, il n'en revenait toujours pas que cette chose ait maintenant un nom, avait l'air de s'amuser autrement qu'en détruisant tout autour de lui. Ils furent ensuite appelés pour le repas, et le tentacule se redressa, vivant maintenant visiblement dans l'optique de descendre manger avec eux. Ben tenta tant bien que mal de rappeler le monstre, de le renvoyer dans sa dimension, de lui demander gentiment de repartir, de faire les cents pas en espérant qu'il y retourne... Mais rien à faire, la bestiole avait visiblement décidée de parader. Ben abandonna donc, descendit à table, un tentacule multicolore jaillissant de sa poitrine , se fit réprimander par son père pour ne pas réussir à contrôler le monstre et dû, malheureusement pour lui, subir ce quotidien durant deux longues semaines, sous les moqueries des autres et la joie visible de Klaus de voir à quel point son cadeau était apprécié.


End file.
